


Hey, Guess What!

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh is bored and possesses an interesting bit of information he needs to share.  Silly. Good god, silly. Really. Thanks to the State of the Union list for inspiration. Snort.





	Hey, Guess What!

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Hey, Guess What!   
Author: Marie-Claude Danis   
SITE: http://verticalcrawl.com/westwing   
FEEDBACK: Would be delightful.   
ARCHIVE: Sure, just ask.   
SPOILERS: none   
RATING: PG   
PAIRING: Josh/Sam, but everybody gets involved. And I mean *everybody*.   
SUMMARY: Josh is bored and possesses an interesting bit of information he needs to share.   
NOTE: Silly. Good god, silly. Really. Thanks to the State of the Union list for inspiration. Snort. 

**Hey, Guess What! by Marie-Claude Danis**

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:12:45 -05:00

August is the National Anal Sex Month!

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:15:10 -05:00

I'm working, here.

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:17:34 -05:00

Ooh, and Donna tells me August 7th is National Orgasm Day.

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:23:02 -05:00

Don't you have work to do?

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:24:40 -05:00

Sure, but it's so much more fun bothering you.

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:28:23 -05:00

Josh, so help me god, just do it already.

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:29:19 -05:00

Do what?

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:33:38 -05:00

Donna!

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:34:22 -05:00

Shut up! I don't have anything going on with Donna!

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:42:56 -05:00

Precisely.

You're clogging my inbox. Go to work.

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:44:14 -05:00

You think you're so smart.

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:49:20 -05:00

Josh, seriously, I have work.

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 07:51:43 -05:00

Then stop answering my emails, genius.

Josh

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:04:05 -05:00

Sam?

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:13:15 -05:00

SAM.

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:27:32 -05:00

PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:29:17 -05:00

Leave me alone, I said.

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:30:12 -05:00

But... it's National Anal Sex Month!

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 08:35:45 -05:00

What do you want me to do about it?

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:22:08 -05:00

I just want to state for the record that I didn't answer there for a little while because I got really busy suddenly. I wasn't thrown off by your question or anything.

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:26:26 -05:00

Okay.

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:27:51 -05:00

Just so we're clear.

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Hey, guess what!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:32:30 -05:00

It's fine. I have work.

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Quit it, Samuel!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:32:37 -05:00

Sam, stop bothering Josh. He has work.

Donna

=====================================================

FROM: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
TO: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:35:50 -05:00

HE has work?! Tell your boss he better not be surfing porn sites while I'm busting my ass doing HIM favors!

Sam

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 09:38:21 -05:00

Speaking of which, did you know August was National Anal Sex Month?

Donna

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: sseaborn@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Quit it, Samuel!   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:01:56 -05:00

Sam?

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Err...   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:05:12 -05:00

Is Sam mad at me?

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Err...   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:07:32 -05:00

What did you do?

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Err...   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:09:53 -05:00

I told him about National Anal Sex Month.

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Err...   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:12:44 -05:00

Yeah, he gets weird about it.

=====================================================

FROM: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
TO: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: Re: Err...   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:14:35 -05:00

Why are we emailing?

=====================================================

FROM: jlyman@whitehouse.gov   
TO: dmoss@whitehouse.gov   
SUBJECT: We're idiots.   
DATE: August 3, 2001 10:16:01 -05:00

I... don't know.

=====================================================

TBC <\--- yes, really.  



End file.
